Harry Potter and the Animagi
by Harry's Love Can Conquer All
Summary: This is a Harry and Ginny romance story along with a story to defeat Voldemort with extreme power. Come and read if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Animagi**

Chapter 1

The New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Characters but the plot is mine (the only characters I own are the ones that I come in later).

Authors Note: Draco how ever is in Gryffindor Ginny is the same age and Draco lives with the Weasley's because his mother died and his father is in Azkaban for being a death eater and being caught trying to help Snape kill Harry and Dumbledore. Snape is also in Azkaban. Luna Lovegood is in Gryffindor. Harry's Birthday is the 17th of August. Now the only time I write author notes is for important things not things like review so please read the author notes because there important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Dursley's_

In a small closet under the stairs of #4 Private drive, Harry waits to go to the living room to wait for his gifts and mail from his friends Ron Hermione and Hagrid. (Which were for his Birthday)!

6:55 Harry goes to the kitchen and gets himself breakfast and then headed to the living room. When he got to the living room he found Sirius sitting on the Dursley's couch. Harry was surprised to see him there. He asked him 3 questions: "1. what are you doing here?, 2. how long have you been here for?, and 3. did I get any mail while you were here?"

"Well I have been here for about 10-20 minutes, I am here to give you your gift from me, and all of your mail and gifts are being delayed. So hurry up, and eat. Get packed, and get dressed, so we can go."

_1 Week Later_

"Harry wake up, wake up!"

"Sirius let me sleep its only 11:30."

"11:30 you should have gotten me up 2 hours ago." Harry yelled down the stairs of #12 Grimurald place, (his new home).

"Now I only have 5 minutes to get ready till Hermione and Draco get here."

"Sorry Harry the note you left me said 11:30."

"Yea that is the time I am supposed to be ready for them, for when I give them the touer of our house." Harry explained.

Meanwhile 5 minutes later Hermione, and Draco pop in thinking Harry would be ready. But he wasn't he was still in the shower. So, Sirius told them to sit down and get comfortable, while Harry finished getting ready. 10 minutes later he is done getting ready and found not only Draco and Hermione sitting there he also saw Ginny.

"Ginny got here 3 minutes before you were finished Harry" Draco said.

"Wow what a surprise, Ginny you are here!" Harry said excitedly.

Ginny you look so gorgeous Harry thought saying nothing what so ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(The Tour)

AN: there will be 2 more characters coming in with the names of Vanessa and Chelsea. Oh and sorry for how short the first chapter was ill try to make them longer.

"Well are you going to show us the rest of your house or not," Draco said.

"Yea, sorry, I'm still a bit sleepy." "Oh and sorry of there's a mess because I'm still trying to get organized," Harry explained.

"Well here is my room and this is the kitchen, while over here is the bathroom. This is Sirius's room and this is our duelling room or magic room this is were Sirius and I do all our more advanced magic like; the newer spells we are going to be taught and have been taught," Harry said excitedly.

"But I thought under aged wizards and witches were not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts," Hermione said in a bit of a shock.

"Well Sirius went to the ministry and asked if we could, use magic outside Hogwarts so could practise for, well you know, the war thing is coming," Harry explained.

"And they agreed," Ginny asked.

"Yes, as long as we only do our magic and duelling in one room (this one)," Harry explained. "So how have you been, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write this summer. My aunt and uncle stole Hedwig and this last week I have been busy trying to get things ready for today."

"That's okay Harry we understand, but did you get Hedwig back?" Ginny asked.

"Yea here she comes now. I got her to deliver thank you letters to the ministry and to the Head master." Harry answered.

"Oh what did you have to thank them for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I had to thank the ministry for letting us use magic out side of Hogwarts, and for the cards they had sent me for my birthday. I had to thank the headmaster for coming here to help me and Sirius get me settled in. also for the card and gifts he gave me, and for installing the sound proof foam, along with the duelling and magic room," (magic and duelling room, Dumbledore had to put up the foam). Harry explained.

"What did Dumbledore give you as a gift Harry?" Draco asked excitedly, hopping that they were going to get a dormitory, to themselves, this year.

"Well," Harry said. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys but, I will tell you one of the other gifts he gave me…."

"He gave you 2 gifts Harry?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes Draco, he gave me 2 gifts well Dumbledore told me that I was going to be taught my animagus form this year along with Ginny. We will be taught how to use them and everything," Harry finished.

"What is your form, and what is my form Harry?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"Well I don't know what you're from is but mine is the phoenix," Harry answered. "Oh and Ginny he will be coming to talk to you later on tomorrow."

"How do you think Hogwarts is going to be like," Draco asked

"Well I think that it would be great because Sirius will be the Defence against the dark arts teacher and Snape has been imprisoned for trying to help Voldemort kill me, Sirius, and Dumbledore, also because Remus Lupin will be taking the Potions spot so lets just say that Gryffindor will be the ones for the house cup because Remus and Sirius both. Told me that Slytherin will be getting what they deserve," Harry said.

"Oh I never knew that Professor Snape tried to kill you guys. Well I new that he always hated you and Dumbledore but I never new he would try and kill you guys. But the only thing that I don't get is why he would want to try and kill Sirius," Hermione said.

"Well Hermione the reason he wanted Sirius dead was because Voldemort….."

"Harry could you stop saying his name please; Harry," Ginny asked.

"Okay Ginny but any way the reason was because you know who new that Sirius was going to me to live with him, he wanted to kill me was because he didn't like me, because I am going to kill you know who and because I am the reason you know who has not come to full power yet," Harry explained.

"What about Dumbledore," Draco asked.

"He wanted to kill Dumbledore because Dumbledore is one of the best wizards in the Wizarding world and because Dumbledore wouldn't let him be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But I thought that Professor Snape was on our side?" asked Ginny.

"Well everyone in the order thinks that he was just lying."

"Oh okay that makes more sense thanks, but Hermione and I have to go but if Ginny wants she can stay."

"Okay well I'll see you guys later, Ginny are you going to stay or go with Draco and Hermione back to your place."

Hoping that Ginny would stay so he could tell her more about what he knows and just so they could talk or be with her alone.

"Well Harry I've got a lot of work left to do for School but I will stay for a little bit."

"Okay Ginny, bye Draco bye Hermione see you at Hogwarts because Sirius and I have to go early so he can get ready for all the students that come and for his first lesson."

"Okay bye Harry and see you back at home Ginny." Draco said.

"Now it's just you and me Harry. What do you want to talk about and why do you want it just to be us, because I can read your thoughts well anyone's thoughts for that matter if I wanted to of course."

"Well lets start with Hogwarts well all of us are going to have our own common room for that matter and room inside of that, and I wanted to ask if well ah if you wanted to be in the same room as well ah me and if you wanted to uh go out with uh me some time?"

"Oh, wow I have always liked you and dreamed of this day but I thought that you liked that Chelsea girl?"

"Oh you mean the Chelsea who asked me out last year to the ball. No that's why I rejected her."

"Oh okay then yes I would like to go out with you, and yes I will live with you in the same room."

"Okay well now that, that is settled tomorrow I will come over to your house when Dumbledore goes that way we can go and get our thinks at Diagon Ally. Oh and tomorrow when Dumbledore goes to your house he will be telling the others about the Common room and the room stuff so please don't say anything,"

"Okay Harry then I won't tell them, and who else will be in there Harry?"

"Well you and I will have our own room then Draco and Hermione will be in there too, Ron and Vanessa would as well. Pretty much the people in the order and some of our friends like Nott."

"Okay Harry I will see you tomorrow when we go and get our books and things for Hogwarts, and when Dumbledore talks to the others. Bye."

"Bye Ginny."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Announcement"

"Harry get ready to go to Ron's house the professor is here," Sirius yelled.

"Okay I'm all most done!" Harry yelled.

_2 minutes later_

"I'm ready let's go," Harry said excitedly.

"Okay slow done Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry professor I'm just excited because I am going to shop for all my Hogwarts stuff and go to Gringotts the wizard bank."

"Well don't forget that you have to pick who goes in what room for the order Harry," the professor said.

"Okay I now but can we go and Sirius you have to come because I have an announcement." Harry explained.

"Okay well then its time to go."

"Alright let's use floo-powder."

"Okay Harry!"

1.2.3. Proof all 3 went from Harry and Sirius's fireplace to the Weasley's fireplace.

When they got there Dumbledore told Draco, and Hermione about Harry for his Birthday Dumbledore had gave him a common room for him to choose who are all going to stay in there and that way he could help people if its needed. He also told them that most or all the younger order members will be in there that way Harry could teach them more spells.

Draco then asked if it was okay if he and Hermione could have their own room. Since they have been going out since, the end of their 2nd year at Hogwarts.

Harry had told him that they could have their own room and asked if Ginny could join him for an announcement that they had to make.

"Well Ginny and I are going out now and we are going to have our own room as well."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Fred and George yelled.

"What do you mean it's about time," Harry asked.

While Ginny on the other hand shot Fred and George both evil grins that were saying you better leave him alone.

"Well Ginny has had a huge crush on you since the first time she had saw you, in yours and hers first years at Hogwarts." George said.

"And Harry we have both seen how you have looked at Ginny through the years." Fred continued.

Ginny then turned to Harry and gave him a questioning grin as if to say tell me later.

"Oh….well….then….okay….well me and Ginny are going to go and get our things for Hogwarts."

"Okay Harry off you go and here are all your letters the lists are in there. And for Harry and Ginny's there is Head boy and Head Girl badges, and a captain badge. In the rest of yours there are prefect badges. Oh and here Harry Ginny can you take these letters to Ron and Vanessa they are at Diagon Ally already." Dumbledore said.

"Oh Harry is Ginny going to go with you and Sirius tomorrow?" Fred and George asked.

"Yes she will be that way we both can agree on what room and who are all staying in it."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss and then they left and; Ginny and Harry were gone to Gringotts.

At Gringotts Harry got his money and Ginny got her money.

"Harry, at Hogwarts we are going to be in the same classes and in the same rooms won't people start to get suspicious."

"Well, yes but don't we want people to now?"

"So we want people to now that we are going out?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that way we won't have to tell them ourselves, and that way if I'm spending more time with you, we could get our work, and other things done together such as the order and work we get from classes."

"Okay now that I have my new wand and my new cloaks we can go and get our books."

"Just before we go and get our books lets stop to talk to Draco, Vanessa, Hermione and Ron."

"Okay but after we talk we are going to get our books and go to my house so I can finish getting ready to go to Hogwarts."

"Okay deal but what else are we going to go over at your house."

"Well I need to get everything packed for tomorrow when we go to Hogwarts you now that's pretty much it."

"Okay well why'd you decided to go with me and Sirius to Hogwarts early by the way."

"Well that way we can pick the people for what room and so I can be with you more then my family and Draco."

"Well that is true so we won't take that long because I need to finish getting packed too, since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Okay than we agree to talk a little while then get our books, go to my house so I can pack my things, then go to your house so you can finish packing, have supper, go to sleep, and leave tomorrow morning after we have showers pack the car and eat breakfast."

"Agreed."

"Hey Harry and Ginny what brings you her?" Vanessa asked.

"Ginny and I are collecting our things for Hogwarts since we are leaving tomorrow to give you your letters for Hogwarts and did Draco tell you guys about the Room situation yet." Harry asked

"Yes he did tell us about you guys getting your own room, then Hermione and Draco are getting one too. Me and Ron are getting a room too."

"Did Ron tell you that Harry and I are going out and that is why we are going to be staying in the same room?"

"Did you tell Ron last night without me knowing?"

"Yes is that okay?"

"Yes that's okay."

"I left that out Ginny so you and Harry could tell her yourselves."

"Well as you just heard me and Harry are going out."

"Well that's good for you both I'm happy for the both of you."

"Well Draco and I need to get our new robes and things for next week."

"Nice way of changing the topic Hermione." Draco said. "I liked how we were able to make out while they were all talking."

Hermione hit Draco in the back of the head for that comment before Harry said:

"You mean to tell me that you were making out all that time?'

"Well we did listen and we did talk to each other a little while the rest of the time yea we were."

"Well Ginny and I just came to say hi since we have to get up early to get settled, so we can pick the rooms for who is going where like me and Ginny will be getting the biggest room you guys would all get the same size rooms which are the 2nd biggest but Ron and Vanessa will be going on our right side wean while Draco and Hermione are on our left."

"Okay cool."

"So who else will be staying in there?"

"You will have to find out when you get to Hogwarts because we haven't decided yet, well me and Ginny got to go so bye."

"Bye." Ginny said.

"Bye." Everyone else said in unison.

When Harry and Ginny left, Hermione and Draco had one last thing they needed to pick up so they had left picked it up and went home. Vanessa and Ron had been the only ones left so they decided to go and get their things for Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny got their books and went to Ginny's house that she could pack her things and go to Harry's house with her luggage.

_At Ginny's House_

"Hey Ginny are you sure that you want to spend the night with me at my house and not here at your house because me and Sirius would be glad to come and pick you up and that came from Sirius not me."

"Yes Harry I'm positive that I want to do this."

"Okay. Do you need any help packing Ginny?"

"No, Harry I am fine, and besides I am almost done."

"Wow your fast at packing it takes me at least 4 hours to pack."

"But unlike you I know were all my stuff is and all I need to do is grab it and of course buy my things before hand like we just did."

"Um…..Ginny you do now if we stay in the same room at Hogwarts that well uh….. we would have to uh….. sleep well together because Dumbledore is only putting queen size beds in the rooms."

"Well that's okay my parents won't care because we are now going out and my brothers well don't care as long as we don't do anything else until someone gets married. Done packing we can go to your house so you can finish packing."

"Okay and why would your brothers think that we would do anything else besides sleep there?"

"Because they now we both really like each other and well that's how their minds work you should know that by now."

"Well your right about that shall we get to your place?"

1.2.3. Poof they went from Ginny's fireplace to Harry's fireplace.

"so Harry do you have an extra room for visitors?"

"Yeah but it is under construction though."

"Oh then were am I going to sleep?"

"ummmmmmm... well you are going to have to get used to ummmmm…. Sleeping with me so why don't you uhhhhhhh…… ummmmmmm."

"Okay Harry I will stay with you ummm of course to get used to it."

"Ummm Ginny."

"What would you like Harry?"

"Well since it is now 10:00pm and we have to get up early and well I now I'm tired and do you well want to go to sleep?"

"Yes Harry I do because I'm tired too, and yeah we have to get up early."

"Night Ginny."

"Night Harry and where is the bathroom so I can get changed?"

"Out this door to your left down the hall and to your right, it's just before the stairs."

"Thank you Harry and good night."

"Your welcome Ginny and good night."

The two got changed and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't be able to review for a while; because of homework, and Thanks Giving coming up. So by the next time I review it might not be until Monday or Tuesday (hopefully).

I had also got a question in one of my reviews asking me why I had changed Harry's birthday. Well the answer to that is just because I wanted it to go along with the plot. You might not see the reasoning but I do so thank you to all the reviewers, and I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
